Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie is one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Pinkie's mother and father call her Pinkamena Diane Pie respectively in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and in the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Pinkie is energetic and sociable, and she represents the element of laughter. She works at Sugarcube Corner and lives on the bakery's second floor with Gummy, her pet toothless baby alligator. She writes and performs many songs, and is the source of many comical gags in the show.__TOC__ Development 's childhood Surprise toy.]] Lauren Faust was inspired to create Pinkie Pie by her childhood toy G1 Pegasus pony, Surprise. The previous Pinkie Pie is a G3 pony whose coat is pink, with a lighter shade of pink for her mane and tail, and her cutie mark is three balloons with curved strings. Faust had published concept art of the G1 pony Surprise which was developed into the current Pinkie Pie. Hasbro published a recolor of the image in their "Style Guide for Pinkie Pie", complete with Pegasus wings. Pinkie Pie ultimately remained grounded and her wings were given to Fluttershy, who was back then an Earth pony called Posey, and merchandise eventually gave the name Surprise to a member of The Wonderbolts. She shares some personality traits with the G1 pony named Clover. According to Lauren Faust, she "used to have a 'power' of sorts when she ate too much candy", which she called a "Sugar Rush". She'd plow through doors in a fit of speed, which would cause the Cakes to have to replace their front door on a weekly basis. Pinkie's mane and tail "poofing up" when she's happy and going flat when she's sad was conceived by Jim Miller for The Cutie Mark Chronicles and repeated in future episodes by James Wootton. Faust said that when the show was being developed, she encouraged the crew to keep the "wacky gags" exclusive to Pinkie. Archived locally The Season 1 DVD commentary for Winter Wrap Up says that Faust had dictated that "only Pinkie Pie could do certain crazy gags and other characters wouldn't do it." According to The Hub's Twitter account and Facebook page, Pinkie Pie's birthday is May 3. In the year 2012, this day was seventy-five days after February 18, the premiere date of A Friend in Deed, an episode in which Pinkie says that her birthday is not for another seventy-five days. Depiction in the series Exuberance Pinkie is hyperactive and outgoing. She says she knows "everypony in Ponyville" in Friendship is Magic, part 1, and warmly welcomes new faces such as Twilight Sparkle and Cranky Doodle Donkey. She tends to have a lighthearted manner in serious situations. When the main characters confront Discord in The Return of Harmony Part 2, she stops to drink chocolate milk raining from a cotton candy cloud. Cartoonish behavior : Pinkie frequently performs cartoonish feats, such such as eye-bulging, wild takes, and unusually angled cuts into the frame. Her merry skips resemble Pepé Le Pew's, particularly in Griffon the Brush Off. Her costume and waddle in Dragonshy are reminiscent of Daffy Duck's four-legged body in Duck Amuck. On several occasions, Pinkie breaks the fourth wall and shows awareness of cinematic elements. For example, at the end of Magic Duel, she stretches open the iris wipe and climbs into the black screen to protest about her vanished mouth. Twilight opens a portal to enter the black screen and restores Pinkie's mouth. Love of parties Pinkie loves throwing parties for her friends and for special occasions, such as Princess Luna's return to Canterlot. In Party of One, she invites her friends to Gummy's "after-birthday party", even though they just had a birthday party for Gummy the day before. She uses a "party cannon" to quickly decorate a table in Sweet and Elite. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Pinkie says she got her cutie mark when she was inspired to throw a party for her glum family. Musical abilities :See also all songs in the series Pinkie frequently performs songs and is shown to be able to play a variety of musical instruments. She plays a one-pony band in Swarm of the Century and Magic Duel, as well as the pipe organ in Castle Mane-ia. Pinkie Sense In Feeling Pinkie Keen, Pinkie reveals her ability to predict events in the near future by interpreting various twitches and involuntary motions. The citizens of Ponyville pay heed to Pinkie's predictions, according to Applejack. Twilight is skeptical of "Pinkie Sense" at first, but she fails to find a scientific explanation for it and eventually accepts it. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Pinkie saves a team of construction workers from a collapsing building as part of the "Mare Do Well" plan. After Pinkie mentions her Pinkie Sense, her tail twitches, and she pushes Rainbow Dash out of the way of a falling pot. In It's About Time, Pinkie says she can only predict immediate events and not the actual future. Her tail twitches and a flowerpot falls on Twilight's head. Ice-skating Twilight admires Pinkie's ice-skating skills in Winter Wrap Up. Pinkie says she's been skating since she was "an itty-bitty little-wittle twinkie-Pinkie." Depiction in Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Pinkie Pie's human counterpart is the head of the party planning committee at Canterlot High. Twilight meets her in the gymnasium to sign up for the Princess of the Fall Formal contest. At first, Pinkie is not on good terms with Fluttershy and Rarity, but they realize that Sunset Shimmer turned them against each other. The friends reconcile and work together to help Twilight win the contest. When Twilight starts explaining who she really is, Pinkie guesses that Twilight is a pony princess from an alternate world on a mission to retrieve a "magical element". After Sunset Shimmer's defeat, Pinkie tries to follow Twilight through the portal, but the portal closes. The human Pinkie has the same cartoonish aspects as her pony counterpart. At one point, she picks one of the balloon patterns off her skirt and inflates it like an actual balloon. She also wishes for "a party cannon that could decorate everything super fast," an object that her pony counterpart already owns. Other depictions Pinkie Pie is featured in several commercials. Hasbro.com description To say that Pinkie Pie marches to the beat of her own drum is certainly an understatement! Giggly, playful and brimming over with energy, it's not unusual to find this pink pony prancing and skipping joyfully through the streets looking for fun, doing cartwheels, singing a song in a silly voice and making up her own ridiculous lyrics. By far the silliest pony around, nothing makes her happier than evoking a giggle and a smile from her friends. She is the freest of free spirits, always acting on her whims, following her heart, talking your ear off and getting a laugh or two along the way. Hasbro.com "Meet Pinkie Pie" clip Pinkie Pie keeps her pony friends laughing and smiling all day! Eager to amuse her friends and make everyone happy, Pinkie Pie will find ''any excuse to throw a party! More than one pony in Ponyville has been the unsuspecting victim of a sneak-attack surprise party! To Pinkie Pie, everyday with her friends is worth celebrating! Hasbro.com Equestria Girls clip ''Free spirited Pinkie Pie has a personality as big as her heart and almost as big as her laugh! She loves having a good time and that's why she's perfect to head up party planning at Canterlot High. But it isn't all fun and games. She has a lot to do, like, planning parties, attending parties, decorating parties, catering parties, thinking about parties, talking about parties, looking at really sparkly things! Oh, and of course, helping her friend Twilight take home the crown at the Fall Formal. And she'll do it all with a smile on her face and the magic of friendship in her heart! Hubworld description Pinkie Pie is a free spirit who prances to the beat of her own drum. Actually, she prances to the sound of her own singing. She's playful and full of energy. She can talk till the ponies come home. She loves to invent silly songs, giggle, skip, and make her friends laugh. Teacher for a Day description Pinkie Pie keeps her pony friends laughing and smiling all day! She believes every day is worth celebrating, and loves to throw parties with her pony friends. The only thing Pinkie Pie loves as much as her friends and parties are sweets. She loves to visit the Sugarcube sweet shop. She is always positive, and always helps the ponies see the bright side. You can count on Pinkie Pie for lots and lots of fun. My Little Pony mobile game description Pinkie Pie represents the Element of Laughter and loves to make everybody happy, throw parties, eat sweets, and talk and talk and talk! My Little Pony magazine description *''Giggly'' *''Fun'' *''Chatterbox'' What a ball of energy! Pinkie Pie is super girly and loves to make everybody happy, throw parties, eat sweets and talk and talk and talk! The Elements of Harmony guidebook Giggly, playful, and super girly, it's not unusual to find '''PINKIE PIE' prancing and skipping blissfully through the streets of Ponyville. The silliest pony around, Pinkie Pie has a desire to entertain that makes her the most likely source for humor. She is a free spirit, often acting on her whims and following her heart. You would never guess she grew up on a dreary rock farm. Eager to amuse her friends and make everyone happy, Pinkie Pie will find any excuse to throw a party. She loves eating sweets and baking them so much that she is often found at the Sweet Shoppe in Sugarcube Corner, where she works, and lives in the apartment upstairs.'' Appearances Merchandise, commercials, cameos :Main articles: toys, merchandise, commercials Pinkie Pie is featured in many commercials and her likeness is used for many toys and other merchandise. Pinkie Pie makes a brief cameo in the seventh episode of season one of The Aquabats! Super Show!. She is one of many background elements during a musical number of one of the Aquabats. Quotes Gallery See also * References de:Pinkie Pie es:Pinkie Pie it:Pinkie Pie ja:ピンキーパイ no:Pinkie Pie pl:Pinkie Pie pt:Pinkie Pie ru:Пинки Пай sv:Pinkie Pie Category:Featured articles Category:Musicians Category:Bakers